Brother Of A Demon
by ilovecakes
Summary: Two years after beating Trigon the Teen Titans have become a stronger team and everything has seemed normal. However while this has been going on a new apperance had entered the the city but more then that this was a family member which none knew about
1. Good morning?

This is just a story that I wanted to go with and a wanted a break from my other fan fic for a while but I will not give up on it. First chapter up and it's just another ordinary day for the Teen Titans.

I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters apart from 1 (not telling who)

* * *

Two years… 

A lot can happen in two years, things that were unexpected, things that can change your life, things that shouldn't have happened…

This was the case of two years ago today when a pure evil Demon rose up out of his trapped dimension and wreaked havoc across the planet Earth and also nearly the whole universe. This however was not to last long as he was vanquished by the person whose only reason in existence was to open the portal to allow that evil out of his prison world. This person was female, this person was strong hearted, this person help to save the day a number of times, this person was, my sister….

"Hey Raven, you coming out of there for some breakfast? I got tofu bacon and eggs!" Beastboy said as he banged on ravens bedroom door until she finally opened it looking as annoyed as ever.

"Beastboy it 7am and you've already annoyed me out of my head, and as tempting as that sound, I'd rather not think of breakfast as being a shaped load of white fake meat!" Raven said crossing her arms and looking at Beastboy.

"Aw, come-on Raven it's not that bad and I am not that annoying!"

"Yes you are and yes it is that bad, I will come down to breakfast but I don't want any of the stuff anywhere near my plate!"

"Yeah sure, just come on I'm starved!" Beastboy said grabbing Ravens arm and literally dragging her to the main room where the kitchen area was and also the other titans already awake.

"Morning Ray, morning BB" Cyborg said from over the kitchen counter. Robin just nodded to the two of them, more interested on patrolling the city by the computer mainframe.

"Good morning friends Raven and Beastboy I hope that your slumber was a pleasant one and all your dreams be good." Starfire said flying over towards the two.

"Err, yeah, morning to you to Starfire" Beastboy said

"Morning" Raven said floating over to the table and sitting down on the sofa next to it.

"So…, any takers on bacon and eggs?" Beastboy asked.

"Ah, no way man we are not eating that crap tofu! If we eat bacon and eggs it's got to be the real thing!" Cyborg said shouting over to Beastboy

"Hey man I've been all of those animals that got into that!"

"That's always your excuse dude!" Cyborg said knowing that this argument had happened many times before. Raven just said from over the counter and opened a book which she had been reading in her room before being dragged out by Beastboy, she didn't even have enough time to put it down in her room. Knowing this argument would take a while she started to read it.

……and all the while I stood my ground not once showing even a drop of fear and no giving away my next movement, however this demon was no way like the others I had been up against before. He had appeared in my village but a stranger and in mortal form, but that soon changed when he turned against us that was when his true inner self had shown himself. My magic and will had never been tested this far to the limit before and brute force would no longer help, this demon's magic was over whelming and his brute force seemed harmless from the way he looked but that wasn't the case for he was able to tear down anything that got in his way when we were in the battle filed. 'Wrenched demon I shall destroy you and leave no trace of your evil anymore!' I said finally breaking the silence and charging towards the beast sword in hand ready to strike when all of a sudden……

"Hey Raven put that book down, and tell Cyborg that you're not on his side for full on bacon and egg or any other meat all the time!" Beastboy said takings Ravens glance away from her book which she was finally getting into.

"If you two are going to argue so much about this, then just make pancakes or waffles, There now everyones happy, no meat for Beastboy and no tofu for Cyborg!" Raven said ending the stupid row annoyed at the two of them from disturbing her reading.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me what you think please? I haven't given up on my other fan fic but I just fancied a change and I wanted a break for a while but I'll get the next chapter up for the two of them soon. R&R please and sorry if this story sucked but it's just a story I wanted to go with. 

Next chapter will be better!!!


	2. Looks like Rain

Second chapter is up, what's going on with the storm then? DO NOT forget the storm because it will have it in the next chapter or the chapter after so I don't know yet but it would help to remember the storm.

I do not own Teen Titans or it's characters apart from my own fan fic character

* * *

The clouds grew outside and joined together into a great big black cloud circulating all around jump city. As soon as the first roar of thunder was heard, droplets of water started raining from the sky and bolts of lighting shot out and danced in the sky before hitting poles on skyscrapers or anything else large enough to get a electric bolt through it. 

"Strange…" Said Raven looking out of the window and at the storm and rain falling from above in the sky.

"What is?" Asked Robin walking over and standing next to her.

"It wasn't supposed to rain today" Raven said

"Yeah well that's those weather guys on the TV to blame for that, they never get the weather right." Beast boy said walking up to the two of them to join the conversation.

"Yeah Beastboy's right, it probably just a bad weather forecast today, big storm though and seemed to just appear and suck in the other clouds." Cyborg said

"Where's Star?" Asked Robin

"She said she was going out to the city to buy a few things." Beastboy said

"I hope she doesn't spend to much this time, last time she spent it all on the most randomness things she thought was something not to be without." Robin said feeling the money in there accounts deleting already. As if on cue Starfire came into the room with a couple of bags in her hands.

"Friends I fear that the storm is worsening and it very wet?" Starfire said drenched from head to toe from the rain outside.

"Star get in here, Raven go get her a towel please before she catches a cold or soothing!" Robin said rushing over to her in a speed that left everyone mouthed open and surprised.

"Fine" Raven said and floated out of the room and down the corridor to a closet where they kept some towels in.

As Raven floated towards the closet the light started to flash on and off and soon completely off. 'Stupid storm, it knocked the power out Raven thought still floating down to the closet. Raven opened the door to the closet and pulled out a towel and out of the corner of her eye saw a light glowing. She turned to face the light and saw a see-though portal glowing and she saw 3 people standing in some world all facing each other, two of which she knew and the other she had never seen before. Raven gasped when she saw the two she knew but was mostly gasping at just the one which she knew.

"Tri….Trigon, and Dove?" Raven said seeing Trigon and Dove both looking at each other while the other person stood in the middle of the two facing Trigon to dove then back again. Raven though she was lucky that it was only a see-though portal otherwise she would have been in a lot of trouble especially because she was alone, but thank God he could she her.

"Trigon we must talk, you can not, shall not harm him or do whatever bidding you are planning for him to do to get you out of this dimension, you, you cant!" Dove said almost shouting at the giant and pointing at him then two the boy in the middle.

"Oh don't do this Dove, he will do whatever I tell him to do or you and he will both suffer a dire consequence and you do not want that to happen to him or yourself, and besides I did help to give him life!" Trigon said not really sound that impressed with the shouting that Dove was doing.

"What the hell is going on?" Raven said looking into the see-though portal still as if it would give her some answers, or a sign or anything!

* * *

There's the second chapter, it's a bit rushed I think, I might come back later and do some more improvements to it anyway but anyway here it is for now. R&R please!!!!! 


	3. The Meeting of Hawk

Next chapter up, the meeting of Trigon and Dove and their son enjoy and please R&R thankies!

I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters apart from my own Fan fic character

* * *

Raven turned her glance back to the portal to watch what was happening in the strange dimension Trigon had been sent to banish him from getting to any other world or galaxy's and to see if she could get any more information about what was going on. 'What does he mean by help to give him life anyway and who is he' Raven though as she listened in on the talk between her mother Dove and Father Trigon.

"You may have made him up from the power of within you, but that does not mean he is anything like you, he should have his own choice in the world not be a minion to you and your evil!"

"Ah my sweet Dove how clueless you are, he not a minion like the rest of my mindless ones he is my successor my heir if you will, to take over for me and to take over this pitiful universe once and for all, his power will soon grow inside of him and he will, be unleashed to the evil within him." Trigon said staring down to Dove

"What, you mean like Raven? You gave her power of your own and she chose not to use it for evil, she learned to control it and not let it get to her." Dove said

"Raven was nothing more then a portal to the other world to me and that's how she still remains to me or even less after what she did to me, he however contains more power from me within him then that I gave to Raven and he did not learn how to control himself with the monks like Raven did."

"Exactly you are denying him to live as a child should do by speeding up his ageing, he should be this old he should only be a 5 or 6 but now look what your evil has done to him, he's about 13 or 14 years old." Dove said in an aggressive tone

"A necessary risk, I need him to age much faster then any other child would otherwise I would take years to get him to the right age to be able to fight." Trigon said in tone as if he didn't really care what Dove was saying he found her more of an annoyance.

"Trigon…, he's just a boy for Gods sake, don't do this to him like you had done to Raven, he's your son for Gods sake, doesn't that mean anything to you!"

"Apparently not Dove, now how long is this going to take, I've got what I needed from you, now you can go or I'll just have to destroy you, I guess I should thank you for taking good care of the young one while he was ageing, I'll thank you by not destroying you…..yet" Trigon said in a bored tone.

"What the…., I have a bro…brother?" Raven took a step back to take this all in. This Teen standing in the middle of the two was in fact her brother; she'd learned Trigon had used his power to make his form just like with her and that he wanted him to be a successor to him. She had also learned that this wasn't supposed to happen, he shouldn't be this age he should be much younger and that he had been given loads more power then what Trigon had given her, maybe even to much for him to take on, could he handle it. Raven was taken away by her thoughts from the sound of a third voice, one she had not heard, it was a soft yet heavy voice, one of which you would only expect to hear from a singer or someone like that. She turned her gaze back to the portal to see the stranger, well her brother.

"So I take it I don't get a say in this then?" Her brother said

"Son of course you do, don't listen to what your father tells you, and you are good I know you are." Dove said

"Quiet boy, you do not talk while we are discussing things, and no don't listen to your mother, you were made purely for evil, and I gave the power within me to make you!" Trigon said looking down to the boy.

"You may have made me but it doesn't mean I'm like you, I am my own person and no one tells me what to do!" He said crossing his arm and turning away from him like you'd expect from a small child

"You do not turn your back to me! Heh, I like him already, so much disobedience in him and he a feisty one to just what I need to make a strong evil successor, oh but one thing son I DO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO! Dove you should leave now!" Trigon said shouting out the least couple of words.

"I shall do no such thing!" Dove said standing her ground and looking towards her son.

"Fine, you have chosen to agree your own death then!" Trigon said throwing down a large fist towards dove.

Trigon fist had to have been just as big or bigger even then Dove herself. Trigon's hand fell towards her at a surprisingly fast speed almost death on impact to anyone it would hit, and to make it worse his hand glowed red as it flew down towards her as he had put some magic into his fist to make sure this would be one painful death to her. Just as the fist was about to make impact his fist stopped suddenly. Under his fist was Dove almost lying down and her son who had moved in a blink the where she was and had both hands on his fathers fist.

"What's this?" He said as he withdrew his hand.

"I will not allow you to her my mother!" He said as his hands covered in flaming black aura rather then still black aura like Trigon's and Raven's.

"Son, you…you saved me?" Dove said Dazed slightly.

"You will pay for that son I will see to it even is you are my son and will will do as I say!" Trigon yelled

"Hey don't call me son, call me by my name, Hawk and don't you forget that!" Hawk said as slammed his fist down into the earth below him and made a quake large enough to knock even Trigon back and then threw his other arm towards Dove and opened a Portal next to her. He ran towards her and helped her up and then they both ran into the portal closing it as soon as Hawk got through it.

The Portal Raven was looking at slowly vanished and she heard her father yelling out loud. There was a loud roar of thunder and a clap of thunder and then that brought Raven back to reality and what she was doing. She slowly walked back towards the main room with the towel in her hand and thought over what she had seen 'I can't believe it, I've actually got a brother who I didn't know about, and he even took on Trigon, alone! And fought back after he nearly killed mother, but how could he have done it all alone, Trigon did say he gave him more of his power, but even that wouldn't be enough to make Trigon fall over by hitting the ground.' Raven thought this over in her head and a new train of thoughts and feelings came to her and whizzed around in her head making her feel dizzy. 'I've got to speak to Dove, I've got to meet my brother, I've just got to and I know Trigon he'll come after Hawk, so I've got to help him in anyway I can, maybe even convince him to come to Earth, but who am I kidding I have no idea where they could have gone, by now Dove must have sent him to go find a planet and lay low for a while after that meeting with Trigon.' Raven walked into the main room and as she did the lights came back on but the storm still raged outside. She threw over the towel to the still wet Starfire and then walked over to window and looked out of it. Thinking only one thing and saying it in a tone less then a whisper.

"Brother"

* * *

Next chapter over and done with now to move on to the next chapter. 


	4. Rain into lightening!

Next Chapter is up please read!!!! R&R

* * *

The rain had yet to stop but was showing no sign of ending anytime soon, and the thunderous clashed of the clouds made even larger shocks of lightening speed out off the cloud which was overhead of Jump city. Most citizens took refuge in the many buildings in the city or returned home to get out of the monstrous storm which had been brewing above them all. Titan's tower stood a ways out on a little island just off Jump city, and all the lights seemed to be on, but was anyone home, well that was another matter. It seemed whatever the weather was outside evil and villains didn't even have a second thought about it. To them this was just a good day to terrorize Jump City, and for the Titan's this was just another working day of beating evil's butt.

"Great Job team, that's the last of them all back behind bars where they belong." Robin said congratulating the team on a job well done

"Great, now can we go home, I'm soaked!" Beastboy said not enjoying being out in the rain tonight.

"Yeah, and I don't like the look of the storm growing either, I think it would be better to go home." Cyborg Said

"Yeah alright then, let's go team." Robin said putting on his helmet and walking over to his parked bike and then jumping onto it. Cyborg had gotten into his car with Raven, Beastboy and Starfire in the back and front seats and then the team headed for the tower.

The wind started to pick up and Raven and Beastboy looked out of the back window in the car to gaze up at the storm growing blacker by the second. The Lightening suddenly grew larger and reached out at longer distances and the rain heavily pelted down towards the surface of the Earth. Raven and Beastboy both looked at each other in surprise and then they looked back at the storm cloud. Yellow would be the normal colour for lightening in any storm or maybe even orange depending on how hard you looked but usually a yellow or a golden colour and it was supposed to dance in the air like before hitting a high object or something sticking out of the ground, but what was about to happen next would defy all of that. There was a loud roar of thunder and the wind picked up yet again and started to grow and spin up high into the air and move towards the storm like a tornado but one that was being sucked into a force greater than it's own, there was another loud roar of thunder and then a gigantic flash of lightening shot out of the center of the storm and blasted downwards towards the middle of Jump city. The lightening was a huge and would probably would have broken any world record lightening by 5 times more and the strangest thing that was about this was that the lightening was black yet seeable even in the darkness of the night. As the lightening strike finally hit the ground it was as if an earthquake had taken place as the whole city shacked wildly and even tipped over Cyborg's car onto its side. And as soon as it had began it was over, the clouds lifted and the rain ceased and the wind stopped blowing as hard as it was before and changed to normal, and the moon was visible yet again and it shone the whitest anyone had ever seen in the city or so they fought what with being in darkness nearly all day and they welcomed the light in.

"Aw man that's not cool, just look and my car" Cyborg said after getting out of his upturned car and helping Raven, Beastboy and Starfire out of it.

"You car, we almost got trashed if you didn't notice!" Beastboy said

"Yeah but still…, just look at my car" Cyborg said just as robin drove up next to them and took of his helmet.

"Team, is every1 ok?" Robin asked

"I think so" Starfire said

"Yeah" Raven said

"I'm ok, but my baby isn't!" Cyborg said

"Stop going on about that stupid car!" Beastboy said

"That storm sure was strange; hey did any of you guys see that last bit of lightening?" Robin asked

"Yeah, it seemed very different, well a lot different I mean. It was black after all" Raven said

"Exactly, and jump city needs up right now, looks like we can't go home right now Beastboy, we've go to check out if everyone in the city is ok, and I want to have a look at where that lightening hit the ground." Robin said

"Aw, man!" Beastboy moaned

"At least it's not raining?" Starfire said

The titans made there way towards the city, trying to help out in anyway needed before going to where the thunder strike had hit, but it looked as if they would have to wait a while before going there, for the city needed as much help as it could get, what with upturned cars everywhere and piece of buildings broken off and general people needing help. The titans were out helping citizens in the city but over where the lightening had hit there was a figure, crouched down on the ground and his head bowed down low. The figure seemed to be wearing a Dark blue next to black cloak over him and kept the hood of the clock over his head to hide his face. He stayed there crouched down for a couple of minutes until finally he moved. He moved up to a stand position and reached up slowly to pull down his hood. As he pulled down his hood his hair was visible, the color of his hair was a dark blue almost identical to his cloak but was a little brighter, the length of his hair was just below his ears but his face remind clearly visible. He had navy blue eyes and had an innocent look on his face and he wore some kind of locket over his neck but the actual locket was not visible as it was hidden under his cloak which he kept around him not allowing any view of what his body or what he was wearing looked like.

"Earth?" The boy said to himself gazing at the buildings around him before slowly walking forward deeper into the city.

* * *

First thing i know i've made him sound alot like Raven but Raven wears purpal or viloet the same thing, He however wears blue, and also there brother and sister after all so i wanted there to be some simulariets. Next chapter coming soon!!! R&R Please! 


	5. Ravens Dream

I do not own any characters from Teen Titans. Chapter 5 is up enjoy i know i havent updated in a while but i've been busy.

* * *

The Titans had returned to their Tower after spending an extra couple of hours in the city still trying to help the citizens of the city out from after the storm had hit. Robin had managed to get a goof look at where the lightening had hit and took a sample of the black soot marks left on the ground. Robin didn't really know what could have caused the storm and the others didn't have very many ideas either, just guesses that it could have just been bad weather, but deep inside, all off them knew that wasn't it, but no one wanted to speak up and say that. 

"What a night…., now if anyone needs me, I'll be asleep in my room, wake me up in a couple of days ok?" Beastboy said walking towards the corridor to where his room was.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever BB, alright guys lets get some shut eye, last one to bed shutdown the tower for the night." Cyborg said yawning then following Beastboy heading for his own room.

Soon all the Titans had retreated to the bedrooms apart from Raven that is. After what had happened today she couldn't sleep, every cell in her body wanted her to shutdown for the night, but her mind was still flying around in her head trying to make sense of it all.

'This storm wasn't just any storm, it has to mean something, maybe, just maybe it could have been a way to Earth, A teleportation way I mean of course, but if so, why use a storm to do it and not just enter though a normal portal silently so as not the be seen,. I mean seriously, if that was my brother and mother wanted him to come to Earth to hide from Trigon she would have made him come in secrecy not making a big show out of it.'

Raven looked up to the clock than stood up and went to the Tower control panel. She put in a number and put her hand on a scanner to show finger print marks and then the Tower shutdown for the Night.

'3 Am. I'll just have to think more about this tomorrow, but right now, it's really time for sleep.'

Raven than walked down the corridor and into her room. She lay down on her bed looking and the ceiling before slowly shutting her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Raven seemed to be dreaming, she could tell because she seemed to be in a shadowy Raven form. She looked down and saw herself hovering over the city. She then fast forwarded down into the city, she was where the lightening had stuck but she wasn't there alone. In the center was a figure that stood up. The figure was wearing a cloak over him and looked up into the city, looking at the tall skyscrapers before then walking on deeper into the city. The figure she seemed to recognize, she didn't know how but some part of her brain told her so. The figure turned his head around and Raven saw his face. It was the face of a young boy or teenager. His dark blue hair hung around his ears and was kind of curly nearer to bottom of the hair. He had dark navy blue eyes and a friendly smile but it looked troubled right now, it seemed almost a scared face, but when looking at this person your first impression would be he wouldn't scare too easily. Ravens brain was still whirring around in her head trying to put the pieces together to who this person was. The boy walked into the city not really knowing where he was going and then walked into some men.

"Oh um…I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The boy said kind of nervous looking up to the men. The boys voice seemed to be a heavenly voice, much like a singer's voice but it seemed to have a sense of worry in it.

"Yeah, is that right, well we'll have to teach you to look where you're going then hey?" One of the men said then pulling out a knife and pointing it to the boy, one of the men grabbed his arms to hold him back.

"Yeah you teach him boss, this anit gunna hurt much…..well actually it will!" The man said who was holding him back as the other man got closer to the boy smiling as he went.

The boy just smiled to the man and then narrowed his eyebrows and smiled evilly.

"Teach this!" He yelled out to the men tensing his arms then pulling himself away from the man, he jumped up into the air and punched the man who had been holding him back, the man then went flying into a wall breaking it in some places. The boy turned to the man with the knife and raised his hand making a black orb form over the knife. The knife then twisted and snapped in half and the boy send the man flying back into another wall using a second orb. The boy was not face to face with the last man.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!" The man then ran off running into trashcans as he tried to get away.

The boy laughed and jumped up into the air and then hovered, he fly up onto one of the skyscrapers and landed on top of it looking down at the city and all off its blinking bright lights and sighed smiling normally and not evilly taking in the moment of what he fought was beauty. He then turned and Raven could have sworn he was looking at her.

"Who are you?" The boy said

Raven then reversed at a lightening speed seeing all that see had just seen in reverse until she then open her eyes and jumped up in shock and then shouted out without her even knowing.

"HAWK!"

She then fell back and laid back on her bed, she was sweating and was sticky from it and she was breathing heavily. She had just seen her brother and the whole time she had no idea who he was until she had woken up. It felt strange to her but she knew she had just saw what Hawk had been doing when he entered Earth, that would have explained why when the Titan where in the city helping people out they saw some guys who seemed to have slammed into walls somehow.

'He's here. He's on Earth. And I just saw him and…and he just saw me? Or was I just dreaming that part. This is very strange even for me I never see these kinds of things, well not anymore anyway. If that was real what I just saw then….I just saw my brother kick butt, but then that means, he's out there, somewhere alone, cold, scared to death……well if he's any sibling of mien then I guess he wouldn't be feeling like that right now. I'm going to have to tell the others about this, they will want to know and I need there help to look for him'

Raven got up and went to her door but then stopped as she looked at the clock in her room.

'4 o'clock, maybe I should tell them in the morning then I guess?'

She then walked back to her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep only seeing the darkness of her eye lids.

* * *

For the first hour hawks on Earth he's already gotten into a fight. Next chapter will be coming up soon hopefull. Thanks for sticking with the story. Please R&R 


End file.
